A large amount of electric energy is required during Internet running. In 2007, electric energy consumed by the Internet accounts for 5.3% of electric energy consumed globally in that year, and in the same year, total electric energy consumed by the Internet in America accounts for 9.4% of total electric energy consumed in America. However, among the consumed electric energy, a large amount of electric energy is wasted. With continuous expansion of a network size and a rapid growth of service volumes, a requirement of a network on electric energy and consumption of electric energy by the network increase constantly, which imposes great pressure on running costs of a network and an ecological environment. Therefore, a network energy-efficient technology attracts increasingly more attention.
Deployment of redundant links and bandwidth has greatly improved reliability of a network. However, experience shows that an average link bandwidth occupation rate of a backbone network is less than 40%. In addition, a link has to keep enabled even if a bandwidth occupation rate is extremely low, which means that a large amount of electric energy is wasted.
In a method for determining a route in the prior art, there are problems of a poor energy-efficient effect and long energy-efficient route calculation time.